Behind Blue Eyes
by Paws-chan
Summary: Reno, moving through his childhood and teen years until his Turs days. Four part story, each at a different time in his life. An explanation of his scars with drama and angst. Rated M for language and violence.


Author's Note: Alright. While, this is not a song fiction, this fiction was completely inspired by "Behind Blue Eyes" by The Who. Well, that and a lack of sleep mixed with too much caffeine. Please review! A small warning, if you don't think you can handle instances of child abuse, cursing, or violence, this fiction is not for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reno or FFVII.

Behind Blue Eyes

A young child found himself curling up in the corner of his bedroom. A cool breeze swept through the room, as teary cerulean eyes drifted up to the window. His head raised from in between his arms, listening to the hollers from his parents in the other bedroom. They were fighting again, and young Reno always knew what happened when his father got upset with his mother. The little red headed boy cowered as he listened to the profanities that escaped both parties. He couldn't understand what they were arguing about. A small sigh passed his lips at the constant bickering.

The next thing he heard was a door slamming, and a shout from his mom. His gaze shifted from the window to his doorway as he heard footsteps moving across the living room. They were light, and had that familiar clack of high heels. The fair skinned boy tilted his head as the clacking halted outside his door for a brief moment. Lowering himself, he silently slipped across the floor. Reno did not want to see his mother. No, neither of his parents would be worth seeing right now. Sliding under the bed, his small body flattened out on the floor, his eyes shutting, hands moving to cover his ears. 'No, Mom, Dad. Just leave me alone tonight...'

The red headed boy began to hum softly, trying to keep himself calm, even though he was terrified of what could happen if the door to his room opened. His mind wandered, recalling so many other occasions where he had found himself under his bed, cowering in fear of what would happen if one of his parents would walk through that old, wooden door. Hands beginning to shake, visions of the older red headed man sending a large antique chair flying, abruptly smashing into a wall and shattering to pieces.

Young Reno's memory was quickly interrupted by the clacking heels beginning to wander away from his door once more. His humming stopped, and and a soft sigh of relief cooled him down. One eye peered open, glancing to the doorway. Double checking that the feet were gone, he pulled himself from under the bed. Using his hands to push himself up, he moved to his feet, his hands quickly brushing off all the dust from his blue shorts and white shirt. Hurrying his feet across the floor, he heard another door slamming. A hopeful smile moved across his lips. 'Mom must have left.' Reno thought. While that would leave his father still in the house, it meant he would be able to sneak out, to go escape for a while. Shifting his hand to the door knob, he pulled it open, peaking his head out to make sure it was safe to leave his room. As he looked to the left, and then to the right, he gave a small nod. The coast was clear.

Taking a few small steps outside his room, his eyes moved to the floor. All he had left was to scurry to the doorway, and he would be free to go off and find his friends! His steps were quite light, not wanting to make a noise to disturb his unruly old man. A creaking sound came from down the hall, and his head shifted back, eyes scanning to examine what could have caused the noise. Seeing nothing, his head darted back towards the doorway. Counting the steps he had left, he was beginning to grow more relaxed. 'Five steps, Four, Three...'

The sound of a bedroom door crashing against a wall, and the angry growl of an older red headed man came from behind him. Azure eyes widened, his head slowly turning, his heart sinking as he saw the man he despised so much. The strong scent of alcohol came with the slovenly man. His white shirt hung loosely and unbuttoned, dark blue pants dragging on the floor, and black boots storming into the hallway.

"Reno!" The older man growled, his own azure eyes narrowing in on his young son. As their gazes met, the small boy completely shifted his body around. His body trembled, slowly back into the doorway, fearful of the angered man. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" He continued, swift, heavy steps moving after the boy, a half drunk glass bottle of beer clenched in his hand.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear your shit, kid!" The man growled, in a fit of rage. Pulling his hand back, the bottle was flung forward, headed right towards his son. The red headed boy was trapped as he held his breath. His eyes quickly shut, and a loud crash was heard right above his head.

The strong scent of beer escaped the broken bottle, splashing over his head as shards of glass scattered through the air. As Reno tried to move away from the glass pieces, his body shifted away from the door. His eyes quickly flew open, only in time to feel two sharp pains in his cheeks. Falling to his knees, salty tear drops began to run down his cheeks as he cried out in anguish. Crimson mixed with the tears, small amounts of blood running down from where the shattered glass pieces had broken into his skin.

Reno's body curled up, trembling. His small, fair hand shifted to his cheek, feeling the mixture of tears and blood. His hand lifted, his eyes shifting to gaze at the trace amounts of the mixture on his fingers. Sobbing, his eyes shut once more. He swallowed, trying to cool down his whimpers to a minimum. Not hearing anymore sounds from his father, the red haired boy did the best he could to keep himself still. Reno was too fearful of inflicting anymore of his father's rage on himself.

"Weak boy," The older man grumbled, as he turned from the sight of his son on the floor. As the loud clacks from his father's boots moved from out of the hall, Reno laid still. Hearing the bedroom door slam shut, a whimper passed the small boys lips once more.

'Why does he have to do this to me?' A shallow breath passed him, his hands shifting to his cheeks as he felt to see if any of the sharp shards remained in his skin. 'Someday...' He thought, turning over to his back, his eyes drifting up to the ceiling, a small groan passing his lips as he felt a few more shards on the hardwood floor. 'Someday, I'm gonna be better than him.' A weak smile moved over his lips as that idea moved through his mind. 'I'll make sure he gets it for hurting me all this time.'


End file.
